bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Surgery
Surgery was a major wing of the Medical Pavilion, located in a separate building connected by glass tunnel. A number of different surgery based businesses operated here, though only two remain unlocked. Jack must travel through here in order to reach Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. History The Surgery wing was once a cornerstone of the Medical Pavilion and home to a wide number of facilities that catered to whatever injury may have befallen the citizens of Rapture. When ADAM made healing injuries quick and simple, many of the businesses began focusing on cosmetic surgery to suit the needs of a population which now craved perfection. Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals became the most successful business in the Surgery wing, its name proudly shown all over the building. Surgical Savings also operated here, right next to Aesthetic Ideals. Eventually, as ADAM became prevalent enough and the population started abusing it, more people experience the deleterious cosmetic effects associated with the wonder drug. Rather than coming in looking for a simple nose job or body contouring, clients quite literally came to save face. When the tension in the city turned violent, the Surgery wing became filled with victims of the carnage. Eventually, the wing itself was left scarred as full scale fighting erupted in every part of Rapture. Steinman took control of the place along with the rest of the Medical Pavilion, turning it into his own personal palace of torture in the name of "perfection." ''BioShock'' Jack finds himself trapped in the Medical Pavilion due to the enacted security protocol. J.S. Steinman controls the hospital, and only by using his Genetic Key can the lockdown be lifted. Atlas suspects the mad doctor is still active in the Surgery Wing. Tunnel Jack crosses the bulkhead to an enclosed glass tunnel to gain access to Aesthetic Ideals. Inside the tunnel is a locked bulkhead that leads to a lounge and a motion activated TV monitor that promotes Steinman's beliefs in beauty. While passing through, a Big Daddy and Little Sister are seen patrolling in a parallel tunnel. After confronting Steinman, the tunnel entrance will collapse, leading Atlas to comment on Rapture as "the world's fastest growing pile of junk." Jack will be forced to make a detour through the lounge. Surgery Foyer The Surgery Foyer served as a waiting room for patients and their loved ones who did not wish to wait in the viewing room. The space is very large and is adorned with two balconies. There is also a Circus of Values and a Health Station located by the seating area. As Jack enters, Dr. Steinman can be heard pondering aloud about human symmetry while looking over some patients' photos. Upon rounding the corner, Steinman will retreat into the main Surgery corridor, lobbing an explosive behind him to block the entrance with debris. Afterwards, a Nitro Splicer on one balcony will begin attacking a Leadhead Splicer on the opposite balcony. The Nitro makes quick work of the Leadhead, but Atlas advises that Jack use Telekinesis to grab the Grenades to break past the wreckage. Surgery Corridor After clearing the rubble in the Foyer, Jack enters the Surgery area and sees Steinman's professional failures scattered around the hall. On the right side of the hall are the two entrances to Surgical Savings. On the left side are two shuttered doors leading to another operating room or other parts of Aesthetic Ideals. Dr. Steinman sets up a Machine Gun Turret and sends a Security Bot to deal with Jack before running into the operating room. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Static Discharge Audio Diary #J.S. Steinman - Symmetry - On the wall next to the corpse in a wheelchair, straight ahead from the entrance. Gallery Bio MedPav Surgery Tunnel Big Daddy Bouncer & Little Sister Vent.png|''A Bouncer helping a Little Sister getting into a vent.'' Medic Pav-Aestetic Ideals-Foyer01.jpg|''Entering the Surgery Foyer.'' Nitro Steinman.png|''Steinman looking over his "creations."'' Behind the Scenes *The balcony where the Nitro Splicer lobs grenades has no exit and cannot be accessed without noclipping. *If the player acquires Telekinesis before going to Surgery, the Plasmid can be used to grab the grenade thrown by Steinman. The sign still falls, but without an explosion. Also, Steinman's grenade cannot be used to destroy the debris. *The Splicer on the balcony in the Surgery Foyer will continuously spawn upon being killed until the debris to Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals is cleared. **As a strategy, the player could kill the Splicer and use Telekinesis to drag the Splicer's corpse down from its ledge. It contains a considerable amount of loot—usually money. Repeat the process on the next Splicer who spawns. This process can provide one with an unlimited amount of cash, which can be spent in the Circus of Values machine nearby. This way the player can ensure they have almost full ammunition, EVE and Health when they encounter Steinman. ru:Хирургическое отделение Category:Medical Pavilion